


Meet the Mother

by navaan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Dating, M/M, Man Out of Time, Meeting the Parents, Parent Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Peggy was the one to bring up Tony. And now she's glad to see him fall in love – even if it's with the man she lost once.





	Meet the Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [14 Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942921) by [gilestel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel). 



> Written for the Cap-IronMan [Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 Round 2](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/175885460023/cap-im-tiny-reverse-bang-2018-round-2-assemble) for the [stunningly beautiful art by gil-estel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942921), Prompt Shellhead. Give her some love for it, please! Thank you so much for sending it in! ♥
> 
> I also used my Cap-IronMan Bingo card free space.

She's not quite sure what's the greater miracle: That Steve is alive again? That she lived to see the day? Or that Tony's sitting there smiling brighter than he has in years? 

Peggy has been so worried about her son. Since his abduction, since his return as Iron Man, his sole focus had been the armor that saved his life. 

But now he's brought Captain America with him to meet her.

It's just a slightly bit awkward for all of them.

"It's good to see you, Steve," she says, trying to break the ice and notices Tony's blush and the way his eyes keep straying towards Steve.

"It's not every day Tony brings his dates to meet me. In fact, he hasn't brought anyone home to properly meet me since he turned 15. This must be serious."

Tony flusters: "Mom!" Even at this age, he can sound like a petulant teenager. "That's not... He wanted to see you. He's here because of you."

But Steve, blushing in that quietly embarrassed way she remembers from back in the day, takes Tony's hand and admits: "That's exactly what this is, Peggy."

It's good to see Steve still values truth and doing things the right way. Tony needs someone like that in his life. He can use someone who's more stubborn than he is too. They both can.

She rests her head in the cushions and watches them, arguing under their breaths and blushing when their eyes meet. It puts some of her worries to rest. Tony hasn't allowed himself to open his heart to anyone in too long.

Later she asks Tony to bring her some water and he jumps up to do as she asks, too worried about her frail condition to for the moment remember that it means he's leaving his "boyfriend" with his mother. It's easy to make him forget that when all Peggy and Steve have been doing is exchange old war stories.

The moment Tony's out the door, she takes Steve's hand: "Take care of him when I'm gone. Promise me."

"Don't talk like that," Steve says and grasps her fingers tightly, squeezing them reassuringly.

"He needs someone to..."

Steve smiles, still reassuring. "I know. And I do too," he admits. 

Peggy squeezes his fingers.

Tony returns and lets her sip her water. She watches them hold hands after, talking in hushed tones.

She knows they are both too stubborn and complicated to ever make anything easy on themselves. 

But they'll have love.

She smiles, happy that she's still around to see this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176151413164/meet-the-mother-navaan-marvel-cinematic) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/616986.html).


End file.
